The Dance Of Eternity
by Travin
Summary: Ranma/SM crossover. Ranma is sealed in a cave until Crystal Tokyo.


You know the drill. I don't own anything that's not mine. Well duh.

A Ranma Nibunnoichi - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon crossover by Travin.

****

The Dance Of Eternity

Chapter One

"No you bastard!" Ranma shouted at Happosai. Flaring his aura against the enchanted shackles, Ranma tried in vain to break free of his prison. 

"Haha Ranma my boy! You'll never be free of this prison! True, it is a shame that I have to do this to you, even though you were the best student I ever had, but I can not let you get in the way of my activities any longer. Besides, getting rid of your curse put me over the edge. Now you pay the price!" the diminutive pervert said rolling the giant boulder in front of the cave which held Ranma. 

"Noooooo~" Ranma's voice trailed off as the boulder closed off the exit. Happosai pulled out a scroll and read the incantation.

"Seal this place through time and space, may all who come near be turned from this place!" he shouted, smiling evilly as the rock glowed an eerie yellow while small incantations drew themselves into the rock's surface.

"Ha! That'll teach you!" he declared triumphantly. Turning around he saw the entire gang from Nerima running up to him, death in their eyes. Smiling even more evilly, Happosai addressed the group by holding up a hand to signal them to stop. After they had complied he simply torched the scroll with a quick light from his pipe. The whole group rushed him after many screams of death. The results were not pretty. After wards, Cologne walked up to the rock to examine it, trying to break open the spell. After an hour of trying, she finally shook her head in defeat.

  
"It's not use." She sighed. "The magic is too powerful." She declared. Many of the girls broke down in tears. Many of the boys cried out in triumph. Surprisingly, Ryoga stepped up to the rock with a grim look of determination. Stabbing a finger at the boulder and yelling out his technique, he tried to break through the rock, but only ended up with a sore finger. 

"Ranma you get back out here so I can kill you!" Ryoga shouted at the boulder, pounding his fist on it. "I'll be damned if you die in there and not by my hands!"

Cologne put a withered hand on his shoulder.

"It is far worse than that my boy. That spell will not let him die. Ever." She said with a cold look. "He will most likely go mad over time with the loss of human contact. This is truly a wicked curse. I pity the boy's soul." She said sadly. This only made the girls cry harder.

Over the next few years, the Nerima group tried everything to get Ranma out. Explosives, drilling from behind, even begging the rock to move itself. But alas, nothing would move the rock. Eventually, many generations past, the world changing more and more. Great wars were fought and won, power shifted from the rule of the United States to a new Kingdom that had a ruler of love and peace, instead of wealth and dictatorship. Crystal Tokyo was brought about after the great war between the magical Sailor Senshi and the evil forces of Metallia. Queen Serenity now ruled the galaxy, reforming planets to their original state of the Silver Millennium. Eventually, all knowledge of Ranma faded from existence save his birth records and legal papers. Since he never actually died, no death certificate was made. But he was still there, sitting in that cave in the mountains of Japan on Earth, the magical shackles that held him lying on the ground next to him, their magic having faded hundreds of years ago. There he sat, staring at a picture of a black haired tomboy that smiled ever so cutely. 

*********

Inside the cave after it was sealed.

*********

Ranma sat back on the ground in anger. How could that bastard do this to him! Doomed to die from lack of water. Ranma Saotome, the greatest martial artist of his generation. Possibly one of the greatest in all mankind. Trapped in a cave by some stupid magic spell. Never to see that uncute tomboy again. Never to enjoy being a full man again. Never to taste his mother's or Kasumi's wonderful cooking again. Never to feel the rush of battle, the thrill of learning a new technique, the joy of overcoming another enemy. Only to die in a dark cave in the middle of the mountains. Tears made their way down his face. He didn't care if he was crying. No one was here to see him cry anyways. Reaching into his pocket as best he could with his hands bound, he pulled out a picture of Akane smiling. He took in her beautiful face, her delicate visage, her deep brown eyes and blue-ish black hair. Leaning his head back against the cool rock surface of the cave walls. Looking up at the ceiling, he was surprised to see a small crack of light coming through. Jumping up in surprise he examined it for a second, trying to feel for the weakness to exploit with the breaking point technique, he was shocked to see there was none. Everything has a weak spot, so why was this different. Looking around, he saw that nothing in the cave had a weak point. Ranma decided that it was due to the magic Happosai must have used. 

"It may not have a weak point, but I'm sure it can't withstand a good old fashion beating!" Ranma shouted at the cave. Jumping up to the crack, he kicked and two hand punched the crack in effort to break through to the surface. After a few tries, he realised that it wasn't doing anything at all. Growling in frustration, he gathered his chi for a blast. Firing the Moko Takabisha at the crack he watched with a smirk as the ball of blue energy detonated with the wall. The smirk faded when the smoke cleared to reveal a completely unscathed crack. Sighing in defeat, Ranma sat back down to look at his picture of Akane.

*********

One month after the sealing.

*********

Ranma looked at the scratches on the wall. It had been a month since the cave had been sealed. The crack let him count the days as they went by. He was really starting to wonder when he was going to die. He chuckled to himself at that thought. He knew he was strong but this was ludicrous. The weird thing was, he wasn't hungry or thirsty either. No did he have to go to the bathroom either. Then it hit him. The magic. It must be keeping him alive. It must be really powerful too. Cursing Happosai again, Ranma now realised that he had to do something to keep him sane. If someone ever found a way to get him out of the cave, it wouldn't do any good to not have his mind with him. So he started talking to Akane. 

"I'm sorry things had to end up like this Akane. I guess it's one of those things in my life. Man. I wonder what God I somehow pissed off to get into this mess. I can't believe that the old freak did this to me. What am I going to do for the rest of time? Hey wait! I can practice! Thanks Akane! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Ranma said as he smiled at the picture and put it back in his pocket. He looked around the cave, noting how big it was. "At least the old freak knows a good cave to stick me in." Letting his aura explode outward he began to train furiously. It wouldn't do for the great Ranma Saotome to slack off in the arts, now would it?

*********

Five years after the sealing of the cave.

*********

"Oh Akane I miss you so much. I love you, you know that? Of course you do! You're always trying to show me your love. I even miss your cooking! Hey don't worry I'm just teasing you Akane. I wonder how you're doing right now?" Ranma said to the picture as he flew about the room.

*********

Twenty five years after the sealing of the cave.

*********

"I must get stronger! For you Akane!" Ranma said to the picture, which was now sitting on a rock shrine he had made out of some of the loose rocks not bound by the magic. As it turned out, he could sculpt the cave into a large room using the breaking point technique and moves from the Umisenken. There was now a slab of rock that served as his bed, complete with rock pillow, a chair to sit on, a shrine for Akane and the rest of the people back in Nerima, and a large area to train in. The magical barrier for the floor went down beneath the original floor around twenty feet, so Ranma had lots of room to fly around in. Also, since the walls were unbreakable, Ranma found they made for great training. He could hit them as hard as he wanted and they wouldn't break, strengthening his knuckles, and since they could be moved, he could simply keep pushing on them his hardest to help build his strength. 

*********

Two hundred years after the sealing of the cave.

*********

"Hey Akane check out this new style I just created! It's like a combination of the Yamasenken and the amazon techniques!" Ranma said as he launched a blue energy blade at the wall. He then made the blade make a ninety degree turn and fly around the room for a while before directing it back at himself and absorbing it. 

*********

One thousand years after the sealing of the cave.

*********

Ranma cried at the loss of his love. After nine hundred years, the picture had finally crumbled into little pieces. Ranma now held the little pieces of the picture in his hands. The pieces were creased and yellow from age. Ranma lay down on his bed, which now had an imprint of his body on it, and cried himself to sleep.

*********

The next day.

*********

Ranma awoke to the yelling of a woman. Surprisingly, the instincts of a millennia ago were still with him.

"Go away, Akane. Let me sleep in a bit more." He grumbled, turning over in his sleep. Then his mind finally registered that someone was actually talking to him. Something that hasn't happened for the last thousand years. Sitting bolt upright, Ranma's stormy sapphire blue eyes met with ruby red ones.

*********

Setsuna Meiho was having one of those days. Queen Serenity had called her up that morning to go and check out something on Earth. Something about some temporal magic. That being her speciality, and the fact the Usagi had been far to busy to go and do it herself, Setsuna was now standing in front of a large boulder in the side of a mountain that just wreaked of ancient temporal magic. The reason why it was a problem was because it was right in the middle of a large deposit of titanium, one of key elements in plasteel. After trying every method of drilling from straight hammering away with pickaxes and hammers, to thermo-nuclear excavating charges, the mining company decided to ask the Queen directly for help. Instead, they got her. Walking up to the large boulder, she could already see the beginnings of a complex temporal spell. Looking over at Ami Mizuno, who had accompanied her, always eager to learn more, she told her to be ready in case this cave held some sort of demon. Pulling the threads of magic apart, she watched as the rock glowed before disappearing. When she entered the cave, she was surprised to see a boy sleeping on a slab of rock. Looking around, she could tell that the cave had been carved into a room, complete with a chair and a large floor area. Walking up to the boy with Ami in tow, she looked him over. He looked completely harmless, but Setsuna knew that looks could be deceiving. Gently shaking the boy, who was obviously sleeping, she was perplexed when he didn't wake. 

"Maybe it's an enchantment." Ami said curiously. Setsuna looked at the boy closely and shook her head.

"No, I can't sense any magic on him." She said. She shook him harder this time, nearly rolling him off the stone slab he slept on. Looking at the boy's face, it was obvious that he was around nineteen years old and was quite handsome. There was also dried tear tracks on his face, a sign that he had recently been awake. Shrugging she opted for the next most reasonable step. She took a large breath and yelled at him.

"Wake up!" she shouted, startling Ami. The boy grumbled and rolled over, saying something about someone named Akane and sleeping in. After a few seconds the boy jolted upwards, blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. 

"Morning, sleepy head." Setsuna said the bewildered boy. "Can you understand me?" Setsuna asked. The boy nodded his head, not taking his eyes off hers for a second.

"Yeah." he said. He then looked over at Ami and his face lost all colour. "Akane?" 

Ami looked a little miffed when the boy suddenly appeared in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. She didn't even see him move. By the look on Setsuna's face, she was feeling the same way. She saw the look on the boy's face slump down after realising she was not who he thought she was. He took a step back and looked back and forth between Setsuna and herself. 

"Who are you?" he asked, still wincing a bit at the light that was seeping in through the cave's entrance. 

"My name is Setsuna Meiho and this is Ami Mizuno. May I ask who you are?" Setsuna said gently. The boy was still looking outside before he slowly turned his head back to the girls.

"Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." Ranma said. "What year is it? I lost count after five hundred…" he said sadly. Ami nodded as she looked upon the stone slab he slept on and its indentation of Ranma.

"It is the year three thousand and two." Setsuna said. Ranma just stared at her. Looking outside again he spoke softly.

"One thousand years. Has it been so long?" 

"It looks as though it has been. Why were you sealed up in here?" Ami asked. Ranma chuckled a bit.

"It's pretty stupid actually. An old perverted martial arts master by the name of Happosai sealed me in here because I always thwarted his panty raids. The little gnome had a thing for ladies unmentionables." Ranma said while he stretched a bit.

"I remember those stories. In the Nerima district, the whole area was filled with super powered martial artists. You mean to tell me that you're THE Ranma Saotome?" Ami asked. Ranma nodded.

"Apparently so."

"Wow the urban legends of you are too outstanding to believe! Were any of them true?"

"Most likely. Multiple fiancées, magic potions, daily battles. All of it true. God how I miss it. How much has the world changed? Is it anything like what it used to be?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Setsuna said, motioning to the opening of the cave. Ranma slowly made his way out. Stepping into the full light of the day, he was shocked at what he saw.

End Chapter One


End file.
